Iron Man 2 Adaptation
Iron Man 2 Adaptation is a two part digital comic book adaptation of Iron Man 2. It also shows a few panels that were omitted from the film. Plot Part 1 Tony Stark, following in the footsteps of his father Howard Stark, reopens the Stark Expo. After the grand opening Tony measures his blood with a Medical Scanner, indicating he has a blood toxicity of 19%. At the Senate Armed Services Hearing the board is trying to convince Stark to give his Iron Man to the militairy. Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes, a friend of Tony Stark, is being called to the hearing and is asked to show his report on the Iron Man weapon. Rhodes reports that it is quite possible copies of Mr. Stark's suit are already operational. But Stark is able to hack the screens in the room and shows footage of these other countries projects, were they are obviously failing to build a succesfull copy. Meanwhile in Russia blue prints of the Arc Reactor are laid out and the first Whiplash Armor is shown aswell. Back in the USA at Tony Stark's Mansion, Stark's blood toxicity has risen to 24% which is caused by the Palladium core of the Arc Reactor in his chest. Unable to find a suitable replacement for the core, Stark is slowly dying. He then proceeds to make his assistant Pepper Potts the CEO of Stark Industries. and Iron Man]] EXTRA SCENE: James Rhodes tries to negotiate a compromise between Tony Stark and the Pentagon. While Rhodes and Stark are arguing, Tony challenges Rhodes to try one of his Iron Man suits. Rhodes refuses at first but eventuely takes the Mark II, arguing with Iron Man during the flight. When they arive back at Stark's Mansion and Rhodes gets his armor off, he makes it clear that he doesn't let Stark put him in the position to choose between their friendship and his duty. Saying at his departure, that they both know where that would end up. The next day when Tony Stark is boxing against his bodyguard Happy Hogan, the notary Natalie Rushman arrives for a fingerprint from Stark. After being asked to step in the boxing ring, she expertly defeats Hogan. Being impressed, Stark assigns her to be his new assistant. The four of them travel to the Grand Prix in Monaco. Being the owner of his own racecar, Stark decides to course himself, but Whiplash walks on the tracks and slices Stark his car in two. Hogan and Pepper come to the rescue and bring a suitcase with the Mark V Armor. Iron Man is able to defeat Whiplash and he is taken to prison, but is released by Justin Hammer the next night. Thinking it will be his last night, Stark gives a party in his Iron Man suit. Rhodes then loses his patience and takes on the Mark II and fights with Iron Man. When they both use their handrepulsors to shoot each other a big blast is created between them. They both survive the explosion but Rhodes flies away with the Mark II. Part 2 In the morning after, Nick Fury approaches Iron Man and they sit down to talk. Black Widow, revealing her true identity, gives Stark a shot that reduces the symptons for the Palladium toxicity in his chest. Fury then provides him with a box from S.H.I.E.L.D. that contains materials of Tony's father. With the help of the lost information, Stark is able to rediscover and create a new element which is a suitable replacement for the palladium. After his creation, Stark gets a call from Ivan Vanko, tracing it back nearby the Stark Expo. At the Expo, Justin Hammer is showing a whole new productline of weaponized robots. Which were created with the help of Ivan Vanko. Hammer is also introducing War Machine which he weaponized after Rhodes took the Mark II. Searching for Vanko, Iron Man joines the stage, which causes Vanko to activate the Hammer Drones and targeting Iron Man. Vanko also takes control over War Machine, going all into pursuit of Iron Man. Potts and Black Widow find out via Hammer that Vanko is responsible and he is located at Hammer Industries. Black Widow goes after Vanko, but finds the room empty. She then reboots Rhodes armor, giving him control again. Together, Warmachine and Iron Man are now able to defeat the remaining Hammer Drones. Until one more Drone is incoming, who appears to be Whiplash in a new and stronger suit. Whiplash entangles both Iron Man and War Machine and gains the upperhand, but firing up their handrepulsors to each other, they are able to create a powerfull blast between them and defeating Whiplash. After the battle Fury and Stark meet again and based on Natasha Romanoff's recruitment assessment for Avengers Initiative, Fury informs Stark that at this point they only want him as a consultant. Appearances Characters *Tony Stark/Iron Man *J.A.R.V.I.S. *Justin Hammer *Pepper Potts *James Rhodes/War Machine *Happy Hogan *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Christine Everhart *Ivan Vanko/Whiplash *Nick Fury *Howard Stark *Senator Stern *Anton Vanko (mentioned) Locations *Moscow, Russia *Monte Carlo, Monaco **Hotel de Paris **Circuit de Monaco *France *Washington, D.C. **United States Capitol *Lancaster, California **Edwards Air Force Base *Los Angeles, California **Stark Industries Headquarters *Inglewood, California **Randy's Donuts *Malibu, California **Tony Stark's Mansion *New York City, New York **Hammer Industries Headquarters **Stark Expo *New Mexico *Pentagon (mentioned) Events *Duel of Monaco *Duel at Tony Stark's Mansion *Infiltration into Hammer Industries Headquarters *Battle at Stark Expo Items *Iron Man Armor: Mark I *Iron Man Armor: Mark II *Iron Man Armor: Mark III *Iron Man Armor: Mark IV *Iron Man Armor: Mark V *Iron Man Armor: Mark VI *War Machine Armor: Mark I *Whiplash Armor: Mark I *Whiplash Armor: Mark II *Arc Reactor **Palladium **Tony Stark's New Element *Tony Stark's Particle Accelerator *Feebles *Hammer Drones *Taser Disk *Flash Bomb *Ex-Wife Missile *Dum-E and U *Stark Medical Scanner *Howard Stark's S.H.I.E.L.D. Box Vehicles * Creatures * ** Irina Organizations *Stark Industries *Hammer Industries *S.H.I.E.L.D. *United States Armed Forces *''Vanity Fair'' *Ten Rings *Oracle Corporation *United States Congress *United States Marshals Service *WHiH World News *New York City Police Department *Ironette Dancers Trivia *The comic is featured in Iron Man 3 Prelude (collection) and The Marvel Cinematic Universe: The Marvel Comics Omnibus. References External Links * *Issue 1 *Issue 2 Category:Comics Category:Iron Man 2 Merchandise Category:MCU Red Stamp